grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Debora
Debora (デボラ, Debora) is a parasitic life form created by Mel D. Tsubasa. While under the identity of Doctor Stitch (医者のステッチ Isa No Sutecchi), Debora is a Member of the White Wing Pirates, and is responsible for the creation of Thriller Castle and the undead who inhabit Thriller Bark. Physical Description While disguised as Stitch, Debora appears as a tall human man with short gray hair and black eyes. He sports reading glasses and a lab coat that appears to be stitched together, not unlike his remaining clothing, which include dark pants, black shoes and a patched shirt. After seizing Ramon's body, Debora appears a dark humanoid like monster with pitch black skin and blood red eyes. Personality Debora is a very arrogant being, who claims to be further evolved than any race that inhabits the Seven Sea's. While disguised as the doctor, Debora appeared to only be interested in creating his own pseudo forms of life that would one day ravage humanity. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess While using his generic vessel, Debora is capable of many impressive physical feats. He is virtually impossible to kill because he can simply reform his body and cannot run out of energy. He was able to lead both Ramon and Rose on a chase across Thriller Castle using his speed and was even able to go toe to toe with Ramon's gatekeeper form. White in his ultimate form, Debora's physical abilities increase dramatically. He becomes incredibly fast and strong and virtually invulnerable to harm. Death Thread Sutures The Dark threads that stitch together Debora's vessel are actually his true form. He can manipulate these threads to absorb or even control any form of life. These threads are also used to create zombies like the ones on Thriller Bark including Ramon. After seizing Ramon's body, these threads covered the vessel and formed into a black armor even harder than diamond. Doctor Stitch also appeared to be extremely proficient when using a scythe larger than his own body. History Backstory Debora is a parasitic life form developed by Tsubasa that can absorb it's host and copy it's genes. This gives Debora the ability to consume the world's most fearsome monsters and absorb their DNA to increase his own power. After doing so for several years, Debora created a leather body and the persona of "Doctor Stitch". Wings of War Arc Working as a part of the White Wing Pirates, Debora used his persona Doctor Stitch to create zombies that would inhabit Thriller Bark. Hoping to use this un-dead army once the world was swallowed by darkness, Debora created Thriller Castle prior to Thriller Bark's initial destruction. His plan is discovered by the Red Wing Pirates Gajeel, Pansera Ruri, Ramon and Rose. Debora orders one of his zombies to kill them, choosing Black Blood Graud to do the job because he happen to be Gajeel's biological father. Gajeel is able to defeat Graud but disappears with Ruri immediately afterwards, leaving Rose and Ramon to pursue the doctor. Debora escapes to the basement floor where he reveals to Ramon that he is infact the one who gave the Shipwright his transformable body. Enraged, Ramon attacks but Debora enters his threats into Ramon and controls him, forcing him to attack Rose. Rose is able to restrain Ramon and force Debora to attack him directly. He successfully injures Rose, only to realize Ramon has regained control of himself. Ramon then uses his own body to absorb Debora from his vessel and into his body. Ramon thought he would be able to suppress "Doctor Stitch" while inside him, but Debora takes control of Ramon's body and transforms it into the "Ultimate Life Form". Debora reveals his true identity and battles with Rose, only to be defeated by the cyborg's heart which empowers Ramon to destroy Debora from the inside out. Category:Part I Characters Category:White Wing Pirates Category:Paradise Characters